islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trouble With Trains
"The Trouble with Trains" is the first movie in The Trouble with Trains Series. Synopsis Reggie the Engine Driver crashed his steam train off the Railway line and over the edge of the lineside. And then afterwards, Marty McFly organized a quickest rescue operation to save Gordon the Big Engine and his driver from plummeting over the edge of the side of Bluff's Cove as quickly as possible. Plot This first movie started off at Bluff's Cove station when Reggie the Engine driver started singing a song called "I've Been Working on the Railroad" and got on-board Gordon. Marty McFly arrived to see him to talk to Reggie about driving passenger trains. In fantasy, an old L.N.E.R. Sir Nigel Gresley was riding on the railway line, and fell off into the barrier. After doing this, he got on-board driving Gordon. When he drove him much too fast, they were hanging onto the edge of the bank. Marty talked to the policemen about the derailed train. He thinked that Reggie and Gordon were driving much too fast around the circle a couple of times. Officer Dennis with glasses used his intercom to speak off to Reggie. Dr. Emmett Brown came to Marty and talked to him what was going on there. Marty showed him the derailed train, and he wanted a plan to get Gordon back onto the rails. Doc hatched a plan. He wanted some explosives. Marty was serious to him that wasn't a good plan. He didn't want him to blow up the train (like Locomotive No. 131 with the use of presto logs getting destroyed in the barrier after shoving the DeLorean back to 1985). And so, Doc needed Marty to go and find his friends. Huey, Rainbow, and Crystal didn't have the plan except for Bob Wycoff at all. In fact, the secured blocks (Blu-Tack) were being secured on Gordon's wheels and the Officer Dennis the Policeman warned them to get out of the train. Rainbow accidently detached the red caboose from the passenger carriage and had almost fallen down to the ground. Officer Dennis with glasses ordered Rainbow to reattach the red caboose back onto the passenger coach as quickly as possible. With the Thief's help, he brought a giant robot to pull Gordon back onto the tracks. At last, he was safely off the edge of the desk and tipped right over onto the other side of the desk instead of back on the railway line due to the modelling clay that Bob had secured. Reggie was brought to the hospital into the white medical van, and Emmett and Marty took Gordon to the mechanic in the workshop. Only ' three months' would be much longer for Marty to think he'd be able to see him again soon. But the next day, the railway bought out a massive white high speed electric train to run the express passenger service while Gordon was repaired. It only had one accident for the last shock. Featured Characters *Reggie (debut) *Marty McFly (debut) *Doc Emmett L. Brown (debut) *Bob Wycoff (debut) *Huey Tannen (debut) *Rainbow Tannen (debut) *Crystal Klaire (debut) *The Thief (debut) *Policemen (debut) *Thomas (debut, end credits cameo) *Young Gordon (debut, does not speak) *Toad (debut, cameo) *Michelle (faceless, cameo) *Sheriff (faceless, cameo) *Bruno (faceless, cameo) *Scooter (faceless, cameo) *Massive High Speed Electric Train (faceless, does not speak) Locations *Bluff's Cove Differences from TurboJ's *Gordon has the role of the green steam locomotive No. 317. *Johnny 5 from Short Circuit has the role of The Doomsday Project. *The Loop Line is Bluff's Cove. *This film has made few milestones for Reggie: **His whole self is based on Engineer Max. **He gains a bandana, white t-shirt, blue overalls with stripes and a cap. **He has facial hair on his face. *The characters throughout the film brought many changes: **Marty McFly has the role of Red. **Dr. Emmett L. Brown has the role of Neon. **Bob Wycoff has the role of Yellow. **Huey has the role of Blue. **Rainbow has the role of Odd-job. **Lorraine McFly has the role of Crystal. **The Thief has the role of the Penguin. *Blu-Tack was replaced by green modelling clay. *The Shell Gas Station and garage is the poorly built Mechanic's garage. *The Thief says "I'm going to enter in Robotica Season 4" (because it was a TLC Television Show, unlike Robot Wars, it was the BBC Television Show). *The 7897 LEGO CITY Metroliner takes over the role of the 10001 LEGO Metroliner. Trivia *This was the second time Gordon appeared since "Mouse Attack". *The old L.N.E.R. A1/A3 Pacific Steam Engine by crashing into a barrier is the reference for the old green Steam Locomotive Number 131 flying off the Shonash Ravine, by crashing into a barrier and destroyed from Back to the Future Part 3. *Gordon depicted as a mix of the LNER Hughes Class & A1/A3 Pacific, with a mounted headlamp. *Huey worn the Star Wars pilot suit before "The Bee", he gained a blue mechanic's suit. *The Dragon Robot (inspiration of "The Doomsday Project" by TurboJUK) was meant to appear in the film, but was replaced by Johnny 5 (Short Circuit) for unknown reasons. *Thomas theme appears at the end during the credits before The Trouble With Trains 3. Goofs * The people didn't get on the train. * Toad the Brake Van wasn't supposed to be in the film because the model maker didn't have enough money to buy the new Lego Caboose. * Toad was painted black. * The green modelling clay/secured blocks was incorrectly secured onto Gordon's wheels, but the model maker didn't have any Blu-Tack. * Somebody's shirt was blocking the camera when Gordon was pulled by the giant robot. Borrowed Soundtrack * Runaway, Breakdown Train, & Repairs Theme - by Mike O' Donnell & Junior Campbell * Police Station & Hospital Theme Music - by LEGO Island Gallery The Trouble with Trains 005.JPG The Trouble with Trains 096.jpg|"You won't believe that I took you to repair the engine." The Trouble with Trains 104.JPG|"Get in quickly please!" The Trouble with Trains 127.JPG|Gordon on the edge The Trouble with Trains 160.JPG|Bruno behind Marty and the Policemen The Trouble with Trains 173.JPG|Sheriff (faceless) in front of the policeman and girl The Trouble with Trains 220.JPG|Doc telling Marty to find the others The Trouble with Trains 221.JPG|"So who had the plan then?" The Trouble with Trains 224.JPG|Huey in his old outfit The Trouble with Trains 228.JPG|Rainbow didn't have a plan. The Trouble with Trains 230.JPG|Crystal doesn't have a plan. The Trouble with Trains 234.JPG|Bob has a plan The Trouble with Trains 249.JPG|Officer tells the passengers to get off the train The Trouble with Trains 257.JPG The Trouble with Trains 300.JPG The Trouble with Trains 391.jpg The Original Gordon.png|The Original Gordon (as drawn by TurboJ Mario) Videos File:The Trouble With Trains - Original File:The Trouble With Trains - Remake Also See It On TurboJUK Wiki Category:Specials